


Killin' Us Slowly

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose are losing themselves to their addictions, but can they both or even one of them find a way out before it's too late?





	

Seth Rollins was addicted to cigarettes, while Dean Ambrose was an alcoholic. Both men lived together in an apartment located in New York. The refrigerator was empty, the bills weren't payed, and they barely even saw each other any more. "Morning." Dean said, waking up groggy from his hangover late last night. "It's noon, Dean... noon." Seth said, taking a deep breath. "Smoking again?" Dean said, seating down at their table, with his beer bottle in hand. "Drinking again?" Seth said, rolling his eyes, with his cigar between his fingers. "Shut up! I don't have an issue with it like you do..." Dean said, jogging down his drink. "Dude! You look like an absolute mess! I'm at least capable of getting properly dressed in the morning..." Seth said, puffing away. "Your teeth... they look awful." Dean said, grossed out. "Fix your hair for once..." Seth said, cringing. "Look, let's make a deal... 1 day... no one can do neither bad habit." Dean said, smirking. "1 day? I'm in!" Seth said, grinning. The next morning, Dean wakes up early - first time in months - to the sound of singing birds. "Morning!" Seth said, with a tray full of pancakes and 2 glasses of orange juice. "Ready to exercise?" He continued. "Yeah, hiking!" Dean said, excited. "No... crossfit!" Seth said, narrowing his eyes. "Okay... we'll split up... meet you afterwards!" Dean said, getting out of bed. They arrive home near midnight, with bags in both hands. "What a day!" Seth said, jolly. "Best day ever!" Dean said, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> yesss this was such a fun fanfiction story to write you guys! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on it for me yall! ♡♥


End file.
